Floating dock systems presently in use are generally comprised of two or more individual dock structures secured to one another and maintained buoyant by underlying sealed metal drums, styrofoam floats, hollow or foam-filled plastic floats and the like. These dock structures are generally connected together by a hinge to permit relative vertical pivoting movement therebetween as dictated by the momentary surface wave conditions of the body of water on which the dock structures are floating. Examples of floating docks using hollow or plastic float drums are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,833; 4,799,445; 4,974,538; and 5,199,371, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As disclosed in these patents, a floating dock may be comprised of a plurality of dock sections suitably interconnected to provide a floating dock assembly. The dock structure for each dock section typically includes a rectangular frame having side and end members of wood or metal, and decking in the form of wooden deck boards. In many dock systems, the dock structures are interconnected together by simply threading a suitably diametered metal pipe or rod either through a series of sturdy eye bolts secured in an aligned relation to the adjoining opposed vertical faces of the dock sections or through aligned bearing openings in pairs of metal bearing plates secured to the vertical sides of the respective adjoining dock sections and projecting outwardly therefrom. In such arrangements, a sizeable gap opening is left between the adjoining dock sections extending across the full width of the deck planking on the dock sections. These gap openings in the dock system create a crude and unsightly appearance in the dock system which can detract from the appearance of the floating dock system. In addition, the gap openings between the dock sections require care by a person walking on the decks to avoid having objects caught between the gap openings.
Many of the problems associated with gap openings are overcome by the hinge connecting structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,833. The disclosed hinge connecter is designed to close the gap between the spaced dock sections and is positioned to lie approximately level with the top of the dock section. Although the hinge connecter overcomes many of the problems associated with gaps between docks sections, there are many existing dock systems which do not and cannot incorporate the improved hinge structure. In addition, the retro fitting of existing dock structures with the improved hinge is in many cases cost prohibitive and/or cannot be connected to a particular type of dock system. Furthermore, the positioning of the hinge approximately level with the top of the dock section still requires a person walking on the deck to be aware of the existence of the hinge when the dock sections pivotally move with respect to one another.
In view of the present problems of existing dock systems, there is a need for a structure which eliminates the problems associated with the gaps located between dock structures.